Motaro
Motaro is a member of the Outworld race known as Centaurians and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is a supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat 3, and a major antagonist in Armageddon and 9. He was portrayed by Deron McBee in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Biography Motaro was brought to Earthrealm by Shao Kahn after he invaded Earthrealm. The warlord had begun to favor the Centaurians over the Shokan and had helped the former to subjugate the latter. After Kahn formed his extermination squads, Motaro was named as leader of this group of warriors. After Kano's defeat at the hands of Sonya Blade, the Centaurian captured and imprisoned him to await punishment for his failure. However he was defeated by Sheeva, who freed Kano. Motaro returned in Armageddon, where his race had been transformed into bipedal versions of themselves known as Minotaurs by a curse placed on the Centaurs by the Shokan. In his ending, he defeated Blaze and the firespawn's fire enveloped him. As the flames vanish, Motaro realized that he is on four legs once more, the Shokan's curse lifted. He then swore vengeance on the Shokan for their treachery. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) In the alternate timeline, Motaro was a minion of Shao Kahn. Motaro made very brief cameos in Mortal Kombat 9. During the invasion, both Stryker and Raiden spotted Motaro fighting Johnny Cage. Raiden suddenly saw a vision of the future showing Mortaro and Johnny Cage fighting each other and resulting in Cage's death. To prevent Motaro killing Johnny Cage, Raiden intervenes in the fight, killing Motaro. After his death, Sindel joined the invasion and try to finish what Motaro started. Like most of the bosses from the earlier Mortal Kombat games (Goro, Kintaro, and Shao Kahn ), Motaro is not a playable character. However, unlike those other bosses from previous games, Motaro cannot be fought in either the Story Mode or Arcade Ladder. Powers and Abilities Motaro possesses superhuman strength. especially in his lower body. His horse half allows him to run at incredible speeds and he possesses a powerful metallic tail that is razor sharp and that he can fire energy blasts out of. Motaro is also utterly immune to projectile attacks, reflecting them right back at his opponent. He can also teleport and smash his opponent from behind. In Armageddon, Motaro lost a number of his more powerful abilities, such as his reflection powers. Relations Allies * Shao Kahn * Centaurians * Kano * Tarkata * Black Dragon * Sektor (killed by Cyrax in MKX comics) * Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) * Reptile (formerly) * Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) * Ermac (formerly) * Saurian (formerly) * Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) * Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) * Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Sheeva (sometimes) * Goro (sometimes) Enemies * Earthrealm heroes * Raiden * Kitana * Kung Lao * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Liu Kang * Kurtis Stryker * Jax Briggs * Shokan (rivals) * Goro( rival) * Kintaro (rival) * Sheeva (rival) * Smoke * Nightwolf * Sub-Zero * Scorpion Gallery MK3-16 Motaro.png 3d models motaro mortal kombat armageddon byariel by arielmeza-d7x6pvk.png Motaro Stance.gif Motaro2011.png|A dead Motaro in Mortal Kombat (2011). Motaro-Mortal-Kombat-Armageddon-Alternate.jpg Motaro_versus.png Raiden's vision of Motaro killing Johnny Cage..jpg Motaro_mk9_05.png Motaro_streets_cameo.jpg Raiden_fights_Motaro.jpg Motaro's fighting stance.gif Motaro story.gif Motaro's MK Trilogy ending.gif Motaro's MK Trilogy card.gif Motaro's MK Trilogy wins.jpg Motaro in Mortal Kombat Deception Konquest mode.png Motaro in Dark Prison.jpg Trivia *John Tobias said during an interview that Motaro was based on a toy he had as a child, a creature from "the Micronauts", the main antagonist, Baron Karza. *Motaro's fatality in MK3, where he grabbed the opponent's head and pulled it off, was voted number 3 on Screwattack's Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities list, because it was disappointing after the buildup for playing as a character like Motaro. It is seen as the cheapest Fatality in the game because instead of a unique animation being made for it, the developers simply used his Grab and Punch animation with the opponent's head being torn off. In addition, Motaro's body dims with the rest of the background during the Fatality, unlike other characters who remain fully lit. *Motaro’s transformation into a minotaur was met with negative reception by Mortal Kombat fans. **As explained in his Armageddon Bio Kard, the developers had trouble properly coding Motaro's unique four-legged body into the game so as to properly interact with fatalities, traps, and other aspects of the game. Because of this, the developers either had to remove him from the game entirely (which would have made him the only character in the Mortal Kombat ''franchise not to appear in ''Armageddon ) or to rework his body to fit into the game. They ultimately decided to remove his rear legs with the explanation that a curse was placed on the Centaurian race by the Shokan, transforming them all into Minotaurs. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Animals Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil